onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Borsalino
Borsalino (ボルサリーノ Borusarīno), znany bardziej jako Kizaru (黄猿 Kizaru), jest jednym z trzech admirałów w Marines. Po raz pierwszy został on wspomniany przez Nico Robin, w trakcie spotkania z drugim admirałem, Aokijim. Ze względu na jego działania, Kizaru może być uważane za jednego z głównych antagonistów Aktu Archipelag Sabaody. Wygląd Kizaru jest niesamowicie wysoką osobą - jego wzrost jest zbliżony do rozmiarów dwóch innych admirałów: Aokiji’ego i Akainu. Borsalino jest mężczyzną w średnim wieku, posiadającym umiarkowaną liczbę zmarszczek na twarzy oraz lekki zarost. Wygląda również na nieco starszego od dwóch pozostałych admirałów. Kizaru nosi żółty garnitur w paski oraz ciemnozieloną koszulkę z krawatem koloru fiołkowego. Na swych plecach nosi mundur marynarki, zarzucony na ramiona niczym płaszcz z luźno powiewającymi rękawami. „Żółta małpa” ma białe buty, jak również okulary zafarbowane na bursztynowo-złoty kolor. Nosi on ze sobą również czarny Den Den Mushi na swoim lewym nadgarstku. Jego twarz można streścić jednym zdaniem, praktycznie zawsze wygląda na wyluzowanego i zrelaksowanego. 25 lat przed rozpoczęciem serii, nosił typową, niczym nie wyróżniającą się czapkę Marines, natomiast jego broda nie była tak rozwinięta jak obecnie. Nie nosił również swoich okularów oraz koszuli z krawatem. Kiedy stacjonował w Marinefordzie, jako vice-admirał 13 lat przed rozpoczęciem serii, nosił duży, szary kapelusz i czarne rękawiczki. Można również wnioskować, że wówczas lubił sobie zakurzyć papierosa. Jego znak rozpoznawczy (żółty garnitur w prążki) był wówczas koloru jasnej szarości, który pasował do jego krawatu. Osobowość Kizaru jest typowym, wyluzowanym lekkoduchem. Dobrze to widać po jego wolnym sposobie mówienia oraz gdy przeciąga ostatnie słowa. Ironią losu jest to, że zjadł owoc, który daje mu możliwość poruszania się z prędkością światła. Odkąd otrzymał tę moc, Borsalino traktuje każdą, nawet kompletnie nieoczekiwaną czy zaskakującą akcję z totalnym luzem. Jest on również spokojny i opanowany. Nawet w przypadku gdy Basil Hawkins przeżył bez żadnych obrażeń jego atak lub gdy Silvers RayleighprzybyłSłomianym z odsieczą. Kizaru mówi w sposób uprzejmy, acz z pewną dozą sarkazmu, szydząc ze swych wrogów. Manierą tego admirała jest prowokowanie i drażnienie swych przeciwników, mogliśmy to zobaczyć np. w Marineford, gdy Kizaru drwił z Białobrodego mówiąc teksty w stylu: „Luffy jest zbyt słaby by poprowadzić szarżę na platformę egzekucyjną”. Borsalino nigdy nie był sympatykiem ani przeciwnikiem tzw. „sprawiedliwości absolutnej” wyznawanej przez Akainu. Admirał okazuje niemalże zerową litość dla swych przeciwników, np. dla takich piratów. Kizaru zdecydował się przejąć Silversa Rayleigha, który już dawno temu porzucił piractwo, lecz jego grzechy jako pirata pod banderą Rogera nie mogły zostać zapomniane. Podczas wydarzeń na archipelagu Sabaody, Borsalino przejął 500 piratów. Shichibukai traktuje jako zwykłych piratów, nawet jeśli są po stronie Światowego Rządu. Nie okazał żadnej litości nawet, gdy Oars junior krwawił i umierał (po utracie nogi). Eiichiro Oda ujawnił, że jego mottem jest „niejasna sprawiedliwość”. Warto dodać, że jedyną sceną, gdy Kizaru był naprawdę przerażony (albo nie, zbyt mocno powiedziane – obawiał się), jest moment gdy Benn Beckman celował w niego ze swojego pistoletu. Relacje Marynarka Spośród wszystkich admirałów, Kizaru wykazał „najluźniejsze” podejście w stosunku do swoich podwładnych, a zarazem prawdopodobnie najlepszą umiejętność dowodzenia. Pokazał to np. w sytuacji, gdy kazał żołnierzom strzelać w głowę nagle przebudzonego Oarsa juniora. Borsalino ma po prostu luźne relacje ze swoimi podwładnymi, tak samo jak z kolegami admirałami. Sentomaru Wygląda na to, że Sentomaru ma duży respekt do Kizaru (określa go mianem „wujka”, a w j. Japońskim często nawiązuje się do członka rodziny Yakuzy określanego mianem „Ojciec” szef), lecz często go strofuje z powodu zapominalstwa. Wrogowie Borsalino jest znany z tego, że rzadko okazuje litość dla piratów, co można było zobaczyć w przypadku np. gdy chciał przejąć Silversa Rayleigha. „Rządowe Psy” nie są z kolei ani trochę darzone sympatią ani tym bardziej zaufaniem przez Kizaru. Nawet Bartłomiej Kuma, który jest najbardziej lojalny wobec Marynarki. Monkey D. Luffy Główną przeszkodą kapitana „Słomianych Kapeluszy” podczas próby uratowania Ace'a, był Kizaru. W pewnym momencie sprowokował on Luffy'ego, mówiąc mu, iż nie ma dostatecznie dużej mocy ażeby uratować swojego brata. Kilkukrotnie przeszkadzał jemu w osiągnięciu celu, zniszczył nawet klucz do kajdanek jego brata. Można by powiedzieć, że Borsalino szedł ciągle za Luffym od czasu przygody na archipelagu Sabaody aż do momentu wojny z Białobrodym. Historia Sztorm w trakcie wojny Edd Niewiele pokazano przeszłości Kizaru. Pojawił się na krótko 25 lat temu, kiedy Garp i Sengoku dyskutowali nad tym, co zrobić z wojną pomiędzy Gol D. Rogerem, a Shikim. Jego ówczesna pozycja była wówczas nieznana, ale można by powiedzieć, że był już ponad wysoko postawionymi oficerami, gdyż nosił już płaszcz Marines oraz swój rozpoznawalny, żółty garnitur. Czas Fisher Tigera Podczas gdy załoga Słoneczni Piraci siała zemstę na morzach, Strawberry doniósł Borsalino, że statek kontradmirała Kadara został zatopiony. Kizaru skomentował ich zachowanie w typowy dla siebie sposób, mówiąc że piraci „Słońca” są problematyczni i straszni. Gdy Arlong dowiedział się, że ludzie z wyspy Foolshout „sprzedali” Fishera Tigera, to poszedł na tę wyspę go pomścić. Kizaru, który się tam akurat znajdował, pokonał go. Po tym Borsalino wyśmiał ryboludzia i był zaskoczony na wieść, że Fisher Tiger nie żyje. Fabuła Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Archipelag Sabaody Po incydencie z Tenryuubito na archipelagu Sabaody, Kizaru odbył rozmowę z Sengokuotym, co z tym zrobić. Borsalino zaoferował, że zajmie się tym problemem osobiście. Marines przed ludzkim domem aukcyjnym powiedzieli, że Borsalino przyniósł ze sobą „pewnych żołnierzy”. Byli tym zaszokowani, można nawet powiedzieć, że trochę przestraszeni, jednakże nie powiedzieli dokładnie, co mieli na myśli. Najprawdopodobniej odnosiło się to do Pacifistów, które zaraz po przybyciu admirała na archipelag, zajęły się niektórymi z Supernovas. Gdy Kizaru doleciał (zarówno dosłownie jak i w przenośni) na archipelag, próbował zadzwonić do kogoś swoim Den Den Mushi, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Jeden z piratów chciał spróbować swego szczęścia i strzelił w niego, jednak nie go nie zranił mimo ewidentnego trafienia. Następnie admirał zapytał grupę piratów, o niejakiego Sentomaru, którego określił mianem „podwładnego”. Kiedy przerażeni piraci uciekli od niego, stworzył wielką eksplozję za pomocą swojego diabelskiego owocu, wykorzeniając tym samym cały gaj Yarukiman. Żołnierze stacjonujący na Sabaody powiedzieli, że admirał przez swoją nierozwagę dość mocno przesadził i nawet Kizaru zrozumiał, że mieli rację. Później doszło do starcia pomiędzy nim, a jednym z Supernovas, Hawkinsem. Admirał zadał jemu takie samo pytanie, co grupce wcześniej, a następnie zaczął mu grozić, że gdy zaczyna się nudzić (a Kizaru był wówczas bardzo znudzony), to nie może przejść obojętnie obok pirata z taką nagrodą. Po chwili zaatakował, jednak ten atak nie odniósł żadnego skutku - Basil Hawkins pozostał nienaruszony, co zrobiło wrażenie na admirale. Urouge i X Drake mimowolnie stanęli po stronie Hawkinsa, gdy do Kizaru dołączył Pacifista. Borsalino kopnął Urouge’a, który przeleciał przez parę budynków oraz oślepił Basil Hawkinsa, którego wcześniej mało co nie zabił. Appo dołącza do walki i (pozornie) odcina ramię admirała, po czym wywołuje eksplozję za pomocą swego owocu, zaś ta rani ciało dowódcy Marines. Admirał bez najmniejszych kłopotów rekonstruuje swoje ciało i pokonuje trzech Supernovas (Apoo, Hawkinsa i Drake'a) w kilka sekund. Po tej akcji dzwoni do niego Sentomaru z pytaniem, kim się zajmie w pierwszej kolejności (ma na myśli Lawa, Kida i Luffy’ego). Borsalino „z prędkością światła” przybył na miejsce, w którym znajdowała się załoga pod banderą Gumiaka. Zaatakował Zora, którego był gotów zabić, ale w ostatniej chwili przeszkodził mu Rayleigh, który zmienił tor lecącego pocisku. Po nieudanej próbie, Kizaru dalej gonił za uciekającym Zorem, Usoppem i Brookiem używając przy tym techniki Yata no Kagami, ale zostało to zatrzymane przez Rayleigha, który przeciął promień światła za pomocą swojego miecza. Admirał przyjął wyzwanie rzucone mu przez jednego z najsłynniejszych piratów i zaczął walczyć z nim na miecze. Gdy na polu bitwy nagle pojawił się Bartłomiej Kuma, admirał dziwił się, czemu jest on na archipelagu, a nie w centrum dowodzenia Marines. Gdy Kuma uratował załogę „Słomianych Kapeluszy”, Kizaru zadał mu pytanie dlaczego ich puścił, lecz nie uzyskał na nie odpowiedzi. Akt Marineford Wraz ze zbliżającą się datą egzekucji Portgasa D. Ace'a, Kizaru przybył do Marinefordu by wziąć udział w bitwie przeciwko załodze piratów Białobrodego. W anime były sceny, w których wydawał ostatnie rozkazy niektórym żołnierzom. Kiedy rozpoczęła się egzekucja Ace'a, Borsalino obserwował ją w towarzystwie Aokiji’ego i Akainu. Zanim Białobrody ukazał swą potęgę, była pokazana scena, w której Kizaru wyrażał swoje obawy co do nadchodzących wydarzeń. Pomimo demonstracji siły przez Newgate'a, twarz Kizaru nadal pozostała spokojna. „Żółta małpa” zdecydowała o bezpośrednim ataku na Białobrodego, poprzez wystrzelenie szeregu promieni świetlnych w jego kierunku, za pomocą swojej techniki [[Yasakani no Magatama|'Yasakani no Magatama']], jednakże Marco zasłonił swojego przywódcę przed tym atakiem. Przybycie Luffy’ego do Marinefordu zdziwiło admirała, który najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że ich kolejne spotkanie nastąpi tak szybko. Sengoku wydał mu rozkaz eliminacji każdego uciekiniera z Impel Down. Próbował zatrzymać Luffy’ego poprzez „sprzedanie” mu kopniaka ze słonecznym promieniem, ale został on odbity przez Death Wink Ivankova. Za każdym razem gdy Luffy chciał wbiec na platformę egzekucyjną, Kizaru odpychał go kopnięciem. Gdy w pewnym momencie Białobrody wystrzeliwuje potężną falę uderzeniową w kierunku platformy, trójka admirałów ją blokuje. Gdy Marco zaczął biec w kierunku swojego rannego kapitana, Borsalino wykorzystał chwilę, w której posiadacz starożytnego Zoana opuścił gardę i zaatakował go laserami. Po pewnym czasie Kizaru wraz z pomocą vice-admirała Onigumo, zablokował dowódcę pierwszej dywizji poprzez złapanie go w kajdanki stworzone z Kairoseki. „Wyzwolenie” królewskiego Haki przez Luffy’ego, Kizaru skwitował tym, że ma on przerażającą moc. Gdy Borsalino zauważył, że Gumiak ma klucz do otwarcia kajdanek swojego brata, natychmiast zniszczył go mocą swojego owocu. Po śmierci Białobrodego i przybyciu Lawa, nowym-starym celem Kizaru stał się Luffy. Admirał atakował łódź podwodną Lawa, ale nagle na polu bitwy pojawiła się załoga rudowłosego Shanksa. Jeden z jej członków, Benn Beckman wycelował w Kizaru i ostrzegł go, by się nie ruszał, co Borsalino od razu przyjął do wiadomości. Umiejętności i moce Podczas bitwy w Marineford, Kizaru pokazał silną obronę fizyczną, co można było zobaczyć w momencie, gdy został „wbity w ziemię” przez Marco bez żadnego zadrapania. Z kolei jeśli chodzi o czystą siłę, to opisywany przeze mnie admirał, zatrzymał bisento Białobrodego tylko jedną nogą. Ponadto jest on na tyle silny, iż mógł walczyć on z Rayleighem czy też Edwardem Newgatem mimo ich mocy haki. Jego niesamowita szybkość oraz precyzja, czynią z niego jednego z najsilniejszych wojowników wśród Marines i Światowego Rządu. Nawet jako vice-admirał, Kizaru był mocny, co pokazał z łatwością pokonując Arlonga. Diabelski Owoc Kizaru ma owoc „Pika Pika no Mi”, co oznacza „błysk” lub „światło”. Jest to logia. Borsalino jako posiadacz owocu tego typu, posiada umiejętność „przenikania” przez obiekty oraz rekonstrukcję swojego ciała z kawałków energii. Ma możliwość poruszania się oraz atakowania z prędkością światła (choć pamiętajcie, że jest to tak trochę na wyrost, bo gdyby to była prawdziwa „szybkość światła”, to Kizaru by szybko zniszczył większość piratów), a wszystkie jego techniki są bazowane na „żywiole” światła. Jego moc jest bardzo destrukcyjna, powoduje wielkie eksplozje i z łatwością niszczy budynki. Umie błyskawicznie poruszać się z miejsca na miejsce. Jedną z jego najsilniejszych technik jest umiejętność przyzwania miecza stworzonego z „czystego światła”, który może wytrzymać ataki wzmocnione działaniem haki, co można było zobaczyć gdy Kizaru walczył z Silversem. Haki Kizaru ma haki (co logicznie wynika z tego, że Oda powiedział, iż wszyscy vice-admirałowie je posiadają). Użył on koloru zbrojenia do zablokowania próby zniszczenia platformy egzekucyjnej przez Białobrodego, poprzez stworzenie „tarczy ochronnej”. Ciekawostki *Kiedy Kizaru został pierwszy raz „przedstawiony” w mandze przez Robin, to jego zarys nosił duży kapelusz. To odwołanie się do Włoskiej firmy produkującej kapelusze nazywającej się „Borsalino”. *Imiona admirałów (Aokiji, Akainu i Kizaru) są wzięte z legendy „Momotaro” (ten legendarny Momotaro spotyka bażanta, psa i małpę, którzy towarzyszą mu w podróży). *Techniki Kizaru (Yata no Kagami, Ama no Murakumo, Yasakani no Magatama) są wzięte z „Trzech świętych skarbów Japonii”. *W filmiku otwierającym grę „Gigant Battle”, Kizaru jest wyższy niż Akainu, ale niższy niż Aokiji. *Jako „model” do stworzenia twarzy Kizaru posłużył japoński aktor Kunie Tanaka. Poza twarzą, Eiichiro Oda wykorzystał również ciuchy, imię oraz datę narodzin bohatera granego przez tego aktora w młodości. Postać Borsalino pochodzi ze starego japońskiego filmu „Truck Yaro”. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Marynarka Kategoria:Admirał Marynarki Kategoria:Wice Admirał Marynarki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców typu Logia Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Busoshoku Haki Kategoria:Postacie z Grand Line Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Sadze Wojna Białobrodego Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Palacze